


Lost

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Creature, Ambiguous Relationships, Challenge Response, Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Dark, Dark Imagery, Implied Violence, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus exists only in shadows, losing the battle to keep his own nature from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> It’s supposed to be ambiguous, there is no fixed answer, but I would welcome your interpretations! Written for February prompts:  
>  **1.** "The glacier knocks in the cupboard, the desert sighs in the bed, and the crack in the tea-cup opens a lane to the land of the dead." _from ‘As I Walked Out One Evening’ by W H Auden._  
>  **2.** Graveyard.  
>  **3.** [Picture prompt](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbseg/605/605251-bigthumbnail.jpg).
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/259149.html).

As I walked out one evening,  
Graceful in my haste,  
I made my way amongst them  
By the path so oft I’ve traced.

For them to pause, consider,  
I did not give a chance,  
Slipping in and out of view;  
In familiar stealthy dance.

I stalked quickly past restaurants,  
Cloak whipping at my heel,  
Lip curling in displeasure  
At scents which used to have appeal.

As the dusk settled into night  
I settled in my skin,  
Preparing to become the wight  
I keep locked within.

At war with my own nature,  
There’s no way I could win.  
I couldn’t deny my hunger,  
And so it dragged me in.

The phantom seeped into my flesh  
The grim metallic taste  
Within that beat-less chamber  
Does a man still lie encased?

Bloodless, bound and broken,  
It’s easy to despair;  
Yet still I carried forward,  
Knowing not what I’d find there.

Every wrought iron lamppost,  
Fit with glowing orb surround,  
Gave illusion of a refuge  
From the sinister darkness abound.

But how I craved that darkness,  
I sought out its embrace;  
An impassive, welcoming entity,  
Naïve to my disgrace.

Trees as old as time itself  
Reach out across the lane.  
Rows of lovers holding hands,  
‘Til aught but bones remain.

Curling wisps of thick white wind  
Crept beneath the arch,  
Sending out its tendril roots;  
A silent, deathly march.

Through the cloudy fog I pressed,  
Searching stone to stone.  
The wind whipped up around us  
And the branches high did moan.

I found him there beside the stone  
Which bore my earthbound name—  
Kneeling, lost in reverie,  
And my lust fought with shame

That I should let him grieve me,  
When I truly have not gone  
But if he knew the truth of it  
How could we carry on?

The grass whispered beneath my feet,  
The fog began to clear.  
The very air itself screamed out:  
_Tell him you are here._

I stepped back into nothingness,  
Faded into night.  
Accepting what has come to be,  
I’ve no more strength to fight.

Yet still on nightly dinner walks,  
To that same place I roam;  
Hoping I will find him there  
And the courage to go home.

_Fin_


End file.
